The Art of Trickery
by The Clover Concept
Summary: Broken sea colored eyes met raging hazel one's. He watched as she stepped forward, thumping her fist angrily into his chest. "You made me fall in love with you! How dare you!" He took her wrists into his hands, pulling her away gently. "I never meant to deceive you." "LIAR! You knew damn well what you were doing Loki. You tricked me and I thought you were my friend!" Loki/OC


Full Summary: _Being in competition with himself wasn't exactly what Loki had in mind when he mustered up this so-called "genius" plan. Of course- Nothing ever seemed to go right for Loki. He failed at everything, like the plan to win over his father, to destroy Jotunheim, to take over earth, and now win over the heart of someone who obviously has no interest in his gender. That doesn't stop Loki from mustering up the ultimate plan with no thought to the consequences of his deception._

**************Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any of it's Characters!**

**A/N: This story was inspired by two things. How Loki deceived and tricked Sigyn AND the movie **_**Chasing Amy**_**. **

**I'm going to keep this story SHORT. It's going to be only a few chapters long which is why I time skip quite often. I have a different (Longer) Loki fic I want to work on. This one is just a little idea that I HAD to write and get out the way! Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter One: A Plan Worth the Name__  
_

Thor adjusted his armor, tugging on the bottom hem lightly. He took a double take at Loki who had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Brother, can't you at least_ try?_"

Loki looked at his brother, sea colored eyes blinking almost innocently. "I'm just ecstatic." He drawled sarcastically, earning a glare and sigh from his much larger brother.

Good company immediately greeted them (More like _only _Thor) as the elevator door opened.

Loki just watched as the "Avengers" surrounded his brother, obviously very happy to see him.

He stiffened as a woman with pale red hair walked right over to him, holding her hand out politely.

"Hello, you must be Loki, I'm Pepper!"

Tony gave a small scowl as Pepper abruptly and not so cautiously greeted the god of mischief.

He swiftly stepped over to her, sliding an arm protectively around her waist, pulling her small form to his side.

"Well, well. I can't believe Thor succeeded in bringing your ass down here. You're lucky I even let you in my house…" Tony said in his usual tone when speaking to Loki (Or anyone for that matter)

Tony quirked a cocky brow at the man of past mayhem who just stood there with his arms over his chest and a fancy little scowl plastered across his face.

"Loki is only here to make up for everything." Interrupted Thor.

"That's not really possible…he can't _make up_ for the lives he took." Came the confident voice of Steve.

"Loki has changed and has certainly proved him self worthy of a second chance on Asgard. He is only here to seek forgiveness from you." Thor explained calmly.

"More like _forced_." Loki mumbled under his breath.

After a small amount of bickering between the so-called "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" (Not to mention with Loki just standing there like a small child while listening to them argue.) they finally agreed to_ try_ and give Loki a chance.

Sometime later Loki found himself sitting on the couch, the living room filled with laughter and jocularity.

He never said a word as the mortals and his brother talked, gossiped, and over all bonded.

He was bored to say the least.

"Dinner is ready!" Came the voice of Pepper whose apron was covered in various ingredients. She wasn't use to this sort of cooking.

Eyebrows all around the room rose at the sudden alert. Rumbling stomachs could be heard as the pack of heroes, including Loki, all got up and made their way into the dining room.

Loki felt awkward as everyone began to serve themselves so casually, and sit down around the table happily.

He felt a hand on his arm, to see Pepper smiling up at him. "Go on, help yourself!"

Loki wondered why this woman was even so nice to him, but what Loki needed to understand was that Pepper indeed didn't trust Loki. She didn't even know if she liked him but she was always one to believe in people and she felt he deserved a second chance.

Loki soon joined them at the table just as the sound of a door could be heard.

Pepper's head shot up. "Don't you try to sneak up stairs, get in here!" Shouted pepper. Everyone looked up at her then at the door as a young girl walked into the dinning room, looking embarrassed as ever once she noticed all the eyes on her.

"You're late." Pepper pointed out in a mild scold.

The girl licked her lips nervously; her hazel eyes shooting to the floor then back up at Pepper. "I'm sorry…"

Pepper sighed. "It's alright, I was just worried and we have guest! Why don't you go freshen up and then come down and join us for dinner?

The young girl nodded and quickly left the room.

Thor blinked, and then looked at Pepper. "Who was that?"

Pepper smiled sadly. "She's my niece, Roxanne. Her parents died several months ago so she has been staying with Tony and I. She's going through a really hard time but she's strong. This year is her senior year of High School so we are trying to make it worth while for her."

Thor smiled, nodding softly. Not completely understanding the whole 'senior year, High School' thing.

Roxanne walked quietly back into the dining room, not trying to bring any attention to herself.

She knew all of the Avengers, having met them more than once but two new faces were sitting at the table. One she recognized as Thor, being given a pretty good description of him. The other she did not recognize.

She noticed a gap between the stranger and the others so she took a seat there, being the only one available.

Loki glanced to his left as the young girl sat next to him. She offered him a small smile before fixing her food.

"Roxy, this is Thor, although I'm sure you've heard all about him from everyone else and this is his brother Loki." Pepper motioned towards the Asgardian brothers.

Roxanne's head snapped to her right to stare at Loki. This was Loki. The Loki who tried to subjugate earth and make it his own?

"You invited him to dinner?" Roxanne asked, looking at Pepper and Tony like they lost all of their sanity.

"Roxanne." Pepper scolded quietly.

Roxanne just stared at her like she had little people dancing upon her head.

"I know what you're thinking, I'm thinking the same thing." Clint said, as he shot a glare at Loki. He did not want him there, that much was obvious.

Thor, obviously sensing the sudden tension, decided to abruptly change the subject. He got everyone on the topic of poptarts and coffee.

Roxanne just ate quietly, glancing at Loki every now and then. She obviously didn't trust him or she was just intrigued that a villain was sitting next to her, casually eating dinner like they were old friends.

Everyone was involved in their own conversations so Roxanne turned her attention to Loki. "So, Loki-" She began quietly. "What brings you…to earth?"

Loki glanced at the young girl, although now that he was closer to her, he noticed she was more of a young woman.

"Forgiveness..." He spoke softly yet a hint of bitterness hid behind his tone.

Roxanne lifted a brow, taking a bite of a chopped potato. "Ah, I see. Well good luck." She chirped, with a small grin.

Loki raised a brow, not really expecting that reaction.

_**-Two Months Later-**_

Loki sat next to Roxanne as she played some video game.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued by the fascinating device before him.

Roxanne paused the game and handed him a controller. "Want to play?"

Loki sighed and took the controller examining it carefully. "I do not know how…"

Roxanne laughed and quickly showed him. She was surprised at how quick Loki learned.

Pepper walked into the room to see Loki and Roxanne playing a video game. She laughed and shook her head as she picked up a few things and left the room.

Loki and Roxanne grew quite close over the past couple months. Roxanne was always an easygoing girl. She was easy to talk to and didn't judge anyone before she knew them on her own terms.

Loki must have felt comfortable around her niece because he seemed to stick with her most of the time and Roxanne obviously liked Loki a lot. She even so much as told pepper Loki was becoming a great friend and she liked spending time with him.

Loki smirked as he shot down Roxanne's character.

"Ugh, why are you so good at this?" She fussed, nudging him gently.

Loki just laughed. "I'm good at everything…" He mused.

Roxanne rolled her eyes as she restarted the game.

Loki glanced at Roxy, watching her carefully. Loki was not one to chase after women or go around flirting with them.

There was only one woman that Loki found himself infatuated with in his youth. It didn't work out to his liking at all. She wanted nothing to do with Loki in that way. He was heartbroken but he moved on and just eventually became uninterested in courtship.

He didn't know what it was about this little mortal woman that had him so hung up.

He was nearly disgusted with the feelings that he was developing for her. She was mortal but he couldn't help the feelings that were beginning to stir inside him.

He loved talking to her. She would bring him around the city quite a lot, and show him all her favorite places. He has even met her friends. She was smart and insightful and he looked forward to the time they spent together.

She had a lovely sense of humor and never seemed to let things get to her.

Loki loved how her face would light up when she laughed and how she'd cover her mouth.

The way she would give him that little crooked grin when she was up to no good.

He loved her long auburn brown hair and her hazel eyes.

Loki was starting to love everything about her and he was afraid he was beginning to love her.

Roxanne noticed him staring at her and raised a brow. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Loki coughed, shaking his head and putting the controller down. "No, I was just daydreaming…"

"Well, don't…it's creeping me out." She laughed none the less, leaning back some and propping her feet on the coffee table.

Loki just awkwardly smiled, picking the controller back up.

Both of them looked up from their game as Clint and Natasha passed through the room, both drenched with sweat from their recent sparring session.

Roxanne just stared at Nat, leaning in towards Loki. "Isn't she just perfect…?"

Loki glanced at Roxanne and then at The Black Widow. "Why do you say?"

"Come on Loki! Don't tell me you don't think she's just gorgeous! Just look at her!" Roxanne stared as Nat turned some, giving Clint a glare as she strutted towards the exit with her water bottle. She turned and smiled at Roxanne, giving her a slight wave.

Roxy blushed deeply, waving awkwardly and turning to Loki. "Seriously! I want her so bad!" She exclaimed, not even realizing she blurted that out. Luckily Clint and Nat were both gone.

Loki's eyes widened some and he just stared at her in shock. "You what?"

Roxanne shifted awkwardly, fidgeting in her spot. She never really thought it would be this awkward coming out to Loki. She wasn't even out yet to Pepper and Tony.

"I like girls…" She finally said.

Loki titled his head slightly, giving her a look of confusion. "You mean-"

"Yes, I like girls romantically and sexually…" She said bluntly.

"So, not men...at all?"

Roxy shook her head, "No not really. I never was interested in guys. I just can't connect with them _like that_ you know? It's different with girls."

Loki felt like he had just been slapped in the face. Here he was, thinking that they had something, a small something going on but really all this time she was crushing on Natasha, another woman to say the least. How was he supposed to compete with that when he wasn't even the right gender for it?

"Sorry if this is awkward for you. You're kind of the first person outside of some of my friends at school that know about this."

Loki just nodded, not really saying much on the matter. "Your secret is safe with me." Was all he said.

Roxanne leaned in quickly, latching her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thanks Loki!"

Loki stiffened some, lifting his arms some in surprise. He stared down at the top of her head and sighed before hugging her back.

x-X-x-X-x

The more time Loki spent with Roxanne the more his feelings grew. He tried to stop it, he tried to even ignore her for a while which failed miserably. He was falling for her, he was falling fast and he couldn't stop what was happening. He hated it. Not only was she mortal but she wasn't interested in men, therefore he could never have her.

Or could he? He was clever, couldn't he figure out something? He placed the book he was reading down on the table. He got up and began to pace back and fourth in one of Tony's large studies.

Roxanne liked women, so if he were a woman then that would solve the problem completely.

He now had a plan and it never crossed his mind just how deceptive and unfair his plan was.

x-X-x-X-x

Roxanne leaned back in her desk, her legs stretched out and ankles crossed. She listened quietly as her friend Erin yapped about some TV show she was getting into.

Roxanne was thankful when the teacher walked in followed by a girl. She was pretty, about 5'7", dark wavy hair with a few emerald streaks. She had on black jeans, boots, and a plaid shirt.

"Class! I'd like to introduce you to a new student. Her name is Lola Ouellette. She moved here from across the country!"

The teacher turned to the new girl in greeting and motioned for her to find a seat.

Roxanne watched as Lola moved down the row adjacent to her row. Lola made eye contact with her briefly before sitting in the desk right next to her.

Roxanne glanced at her as Lola shifted awkwardly in her desk, tugging on her shirt and pulling on the fabric of her pants as if to loosen them.

Lola looked at her, noticing her watching her. Her sea foam eyes lit up. "Hello."

Roxanne smiled, leaning over some and holding out her hand politely. "Lola right?"

Lola took her hand and smiled, "Yeah…it's nice to meet you Roxanne."

Roxanne raised a brow, her face stricken with sudden confusion. She let go of Lola's hand warily. "How did you know my name?"

Lola cursed under her breath and her eyes quickly scanned Roxanne's desk. She then smiled and looked at Roxanne. "I saw it scribbled on your notebook there." She pointed to the notebook on top of Roxy's desk.

Roxanne glanced at the notebook then chuckled, turning her attention back to Lola. "I see, you're quite observant huh?"

Lola chuckled, shrugging her shoulders with a sweet smile. "I suppose so."

Roxanne just grinned. "And call me Roxy."

Lola just smirked, giving her a slight nod just as the teacher abruptly started class, interrupting their conversation.

Roxanne was surprised to find she had quite a few classes with Lola, including Gym.

"Are you stalking my schedule Lola?" She asked the dark haired, pale girl as they entered the locker room.

Lola rolled her eyes, giving her a look. A look that Roxanne found quite familiar.

"I hardly think not." She replied simply.

Roxanne just laughed, shaking her head. "I was kidding."

"As was I." Lola replied simply, yet mirth was deep in her eyes. Roxanne stopped walking for a moment. Just staring at Lola. Something was so familiar about this girl yet she was certain she never met her before. Her eyes scanned Lola's face, then met her eyes once more. It was her eyes. They reminded her of Loki.

"What is it?" Lola asked in worry.

Roxanne shrugged, shaking her head. "Nothing, you just remind me of someone..."

Lola raised a brow in curiosity. "Oh? Who?" She asked as they reached their gym lockers.

"A friend of mine, named Loki."

Lola coughed some, staring at her. "Oh? How so?"

Roxanne laughed. "You just kind of talk like him and you have the same eyes..."

Lola shrugged. "Oh, do you like him?"

Roxanne quirked an auburn brow and laughed. "You mean? Like him as more than friends?"

Lola nodded intently.

Roxanne smiled and shook her head. "No...I don't think Loki would even appreciate me liking him in that way. We're just friends, I'm not particularly interested in men in that way..."

Lola didn't act surprised, she just nodded in understanding.

Roxanne expected Lola to freak out, or ask her questions but she didn't. She just opened her locker and pulled out her gym clothes.

Roxanne quickly opened her locker, pulling out her freshly cleaned gym clothes. She quickly started to change, hearing the gym teacher from the door, shouting for them to all hurry up.

Lola glanced at Roxanne, her eyes widening as she started to change. She then glanced around, notching all the girls quickly changing into their gym clothes. She glance at Roxanne again, giving her a once over before blushing a deep shade of red and turning to face the opposite way and changing quickly.

Her actions did not go unnoticed by Roxanne, who stared at the other girls back for a moment before shaking her head and slipping on her sneakers.

x-X-x-X-x

"So, how was school?" Asked Loki, as he glanced over at Roxanne who was leaning against the balcony, her chin resting on the rail along with her arms.

Roxanne sighed some and looked over at him. "Okay- we got a new student today. She's pretty cool. I think we're becoming friends. I also think she-" She shook her head and placed her chin back down against her arms.

Loki raised a brow, glancing up at the setting sun briefly and then back at her. "You think she what?"

"Likes girls too..." She said softly. Roxanne never had a girlfriend before. She's had encounters before and small dates but Roxanne always seemed to fall hard for straight girls, like Natasha.

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know Loki, I just met her. I think she's really pretty and I like her attitude. She's kinda- well." She glanced at him. "She's kinda like you." She laughed some. "There is a darkness about her, yet she just seems a bit lonely and sad..."

"You think I'm lonely and sad?" He asked, almost bitterly.

Roxanne stood up straight, turning and leaning her back against the rail so she could face him. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her friend. Loki found a way into her heart rather quick. She cared about him a lot. She was really surprised actually, being she didn't trust him when he first arrived. Loki was still in the process of earning forgiveness but he hasn't really proved himself yet. Although- Roxanne was convinced Thor was using it as loop hole to see Jane. (Which was very Loki of him say the least)

In a way, Loki was her best friend. Erin was a good friend but she was a bit clueless at times and talked about herself way too much. Loki was dark at times and seemed to be battling some sort of evil within himself but beneath all that self loathing and hatred he had, he was insightful, clever, and surprisingly gentle. Even though- at times he let his silver-tongue run away with him.

Natasha brought up the fact to her that Loki didn't seem like the same person who tried to take over earth those couple years ago. She said he seemed a bit lighter and healthier. When he tried to take over, she said he was very pale, tired looking, and sickly. His hair was longer and seemed unclean and he was ultimately unhinged and wild.

That was not the Loki standing before Roxanne today. He was clad in Asgardian attire, (similar to the clothing he wore in the video footage clint recently showed her of him while he was in his cell) but it wasn't the same. His hair was shorter and slicked back neatly, reaching just barley below the nape of his neck. He looked younger and his face wasn't so sickly and his eyes weren't deranged and crazed.

Although Roxanne took note to the fact that there was still a slight darkness in him. He was still fighting the part of him that wanted to control and the part of him that wanted to knock his brother to the bottom and prove himself the worthier son. But it was obvious he was giving up on that dream. It only caused him trouble, obviously. She heard about his punishment on Asgard and that was enough to make anyone change their ways.

But Roxanne was certain he was still trying to accept himself and who he was. Loki lost who he was when he found out his whole life was a lie. In the end, Roxanne was sure that all Loki really needed was to be loved for who he was and accepted for who he was. So to answer his question, yes, he did seem lonely and yes, he did seem sad.

"Yes." She finally answered him. "I also don't think you like yourself..."

Loki shrugged, feeling uncomfortable yet angry all at once. "What would you know?"

Roxanne was a bit taken back by that, she stepped forward some, getting defensive. "Loki, I'm just being honest. But if it makes you feel any better, I like you. I like you for who you are. Believe it or not but you're my best friend. After my parents died I've been nothing but alone and no one gets me. I can just talk to you so easily and I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you. I don't know what all happened to you Loki. I know you've been through a lot and Thor has told me quite a lot but you need to understand that there is nothing wrong with you and there is nothing wrong with who you are.

Trust me, I tell myself that everyday. Do you think it was easy? Realizing that I was different? That I didn't like guys? It was a battle I had to fight and I had to eventually trust myself and trust who I was and learn to love myself. Thor told me about who you really are...and I don't care if you think you're a monster because you aren't. Just because you can't help what you are doesn't mean you aren't the same person you always were before you realized you were different. Again. I know. I've been through it."

Loki just stared at her in shock. His love for her growing even more. He ached for her, and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms but he couldn't. He wanted to protect her, always.

Loki didn't have anything to say at that moment. He just gave her a soft smile, walking up to the railing and leaning against it, staring up at the setting sun once again.

Roxanne walked over to him, leaning her head lightly against his shoulder, watching the sun set as well.

"Thank you." He whispered calmly.

Roxanne placed a comforting hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're welcome-" she started seriously before she teased him. "I'm here everyday and I don't charge much."

Loki chuckled, nudging her head gently that was on his shoulder. "What are you my shrink now?"

Roxanne nudged his leg with her knee softly, glancing up at him with a grin, laughing quietly.

Loki just smiled down at her, giving her a loving look. (Keeping it as subtle as he could.)

x-X-x-X-x

Roxanne and Lola walked side by side, making their way to the gym, chatting quietly.

Roxanne noticed Lola, like Loki, was a person of few words. When Lola spoke about something, it was always interesting. Nothing pointless or stupid ever escaped her lips. (Which of course, was exactly like Loki.)

She was surprised how similar the two of them were, it was like they could be siblings. They had the same quirks, habits, and even made the same facial expressions.

"I really can't get over how you remind me of my friend Loki. You're like a female version of him."

Lola just laughed, "I'll have to someday meet this Loki friend of yours..." She said awkwardly.

"Oh, I think you'd like him-" She paused. "Or you'd just knock heads because of how similar you are and you'd end up hating him."

Lola just smiled as they entered the locker room.

"Hey, Roxanne. I think they should make you start changing in the boys locker room. Having you in here is inappropriate correct?" Taunted Amy. Roxanne's unfortunate bully.

Roxanne just stared at her, a look of hurt yet hatred in her eyes.

Lola narrowed her eyes, and stepped right over to Roxanne's side. "If I were you-" Lola spat. "I'd keep my filthy mouth shut before you get yourself hurt." Lola's eyes were a vivid green, and looking dangerously at Amy.

Amy just stared at the girl before her. Something about this girl seemed dangerous. Her threat wasn't empty. She meant exactly what she said. Amy backed up some, raising her hands. "Alright, alright. I was kidding. I'll leave her alone." She threw Roxanne a dirty look before glancing at Lola and walking away.

Lola gently took Roxanne's hand in hers, squeezing it gently. "Are you okay?"

Roxanne just stared at Lola, her hazel eyes meeting the other girl's now emerald green ones. "Yeah...thanks but-" She glanced down at their hands, blushing and pulling her hand away and crossing her arms. "Never, ever take up for me like that again."

Lola looked surprised, stepping back slightly. "Why?"

Roxanne laughed, yet still looked serious. "Because, I can handle myself. Amy doesn't scare me. So yeah- some of the things she says hurts but it's nothing I can't handle."

Lola shrugged, nodding in understanding although it was obvious she wasn't happy about that. She wanted to help.

Roxanne took another notice to the fact that Lola's eyes change color, just like Loki's.

**A/N: So this is the end of Chapter One. Sorry if my writing got sloppy towards the middle and end...It's SO late and I'm so tired yet I was SO determined to finish this! Please leave a review! Reviews are what keep me going! THANKS!**


End file.
